


Annlett: The Great Escape? Or The Great Defeat?

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Annlett, F/M, almost major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: ((season 3 spoilers are semi-included/ vaguely mentioned))When Anna is captured by the enemy and found to be a spy, will there be any hope of a rescue? Or will things go terribly awry?





	1. I'd Come for You

Anna’s pale face is caked with several days worth of dirt, dried blood, and grime. Her dark locks fell in a wild tangle to the side of her neck, in the form of a sloppily decaying bun. Craters and cracks formed across her gentle ripe-peach colored lips, which, seem to remain pursed in perpetual anticipation of what was to come.

Sharply bristled cords dig deep trenches in the soft flesh of her wrists with every minor movement Anna makes. The ripping of her skin serves as a constant reminder that she is no longer a free citizen of the colonies, but rather a prisoner of His Majesty’s army. 

Bruises inflicted by boots and fists practically sing against her stays with every breath she takes. Anna had been dealt with harshly by her captors; not that she could blame them. They were after answers, not awards for hospitality.

The charges against her were right on the money: sedition and spying. Having been captured with treasonous correspondence on her person, Anna could scarcely refute the claims; even if she wanted to. She had been tried, convicted, and sentenced to hang. 

Anna’s soul was exhausted from the time it spent wavering between carefully weaved fictions and the gospel truth. She didn’t want to have to lie again. Her words had destroyed the only thing she had left to fight for, Major Hewlett. He was an unforeseen casualty of her career as a spy. An innocent man caught in the nasty tangle of strained friendships, loyalties, ever shifting-morals, and sides. 

The brunette’s hands were empty. She had nothing left to give after devoting everything she owned to the Rebel Cause. Anna had sacrificed her all in the fight. Unfortunately, not even her life would be spared.

Her shoulders slump in defeat. They seem to have taken on the weight of the world and it is a burden too heavy for her to carry. There is no hope of a rescue, not even a minuscule flicker. No one in the Culper Ring would notice that Anna was in danger for several more days. By the time they would realize it, they would be too late. The near solitude of her confinement was to be her only and final companion.

Long dark lashes slowly flicker upwards to examine the ever darkening sky, on this, her final night of life. There, twinkling against the deep grapefruit oranges, cotton candy pinks and blues, and the calm lavenders, were the first evening stars. Anna’s vision blurs as silver orbs overwhelm the rims of her eyes and coldly wash down the curves of her cheekbones. In spite of the brunette’s great efforts to contain them, a series of agonizing sobs escape her heavily wracking chest.

Keeping her head angled defiantly up at the sky, Anna sputtered between tattered breaths. “Why did you say that you loved me for all that I am…and all…that I be, Edmund? Why? Why di…. did you…then… leave when… when you finally saw… the r… real me?! Why… did I ha… have to fall in love with you wh…while star gazing?! I… I should have… known…better. Play…wi…with fire and d…deserve to get burned. But I lo…loved you. Y…you…still, h…hold my heart even if, you be un…unaware of it. I…I should h..have told you when I had the chance. Now, you’ll …never know.” 

Her hoarse and wavering tone continues to entreat,“God… be this your way of p…punishing me? Are you… to use my last hours… to taunt and t…torment me?! Am I… to die alone fo…for all of my sins?! Is… this my… comeuppance?” Anna didn’t really blame God or believe he was behind this. God was the author of all good things. But right now, nothing felt very pleasant and He was the one in charge. 

No audible answers to her questions could be heard emerging from the mocking and heart-breaking silence. However, Anna could hear the laughter of her guards as well as their crude remarks regarding her pain. 

The brunette curls into a ball and attempts to pray. Four words hesitantly pass over her lips as she resigns herself to her fate. “Thy… will… be … done.” It is all that Anna has the strength to say in conversation with the benevolent Creator of the Universe.

What hour she ceased keeping vigil for the morning light escapes her. The hours drain one into the next, very slowly and without much significant change. Heavy laden lids pressed closed and a sudden darkness envelopes her slender figure. 

That is, until she becomes acutely aware of another presence in her cell by the sound of leaves crackling under their foot. The guards had come for her and she would soon have to meet her fate.

I’m going to die today. Anna reminds herself.

Startled, Anna jolts out of her dreamless slumber and pulls away from the other’s reach. The rebel spy wasn’t as ready to be lowered into the ground as she had tried to convince herself she was.

Swallowing thickly the brunette pleads, “w..wait…I…I be unprepared. G…Give me but a m…moment… to pray.” 

Anna blinks back the fog of grogginess still clinging to her maple-syrup hues. It was still quite dark outside. To add to her problems, everything was still fuzzy from having an ocean’s worth of tears pour from her eyes. She could just barely make out a blur of vibrant scarlet and white.

The other’s large and amiable hand comes to rest upon her cheek. The touch, as gentle as it is, is met with a frightful fit of trembling. Anna can easily recall the brutality with which, the regulars had presented her the past few days and it filled her with great dread. 

“Pl…please. D…don’t h…hurt me. I’ll…do…do wh…whatever… you ask of me,” the brunette supplicates. The word ‘whatever’ hitches in the back of her throat the moment she recalls the Queen’s Ranger by the name of Tanner and what he had demanded of her. She subconsciously shudders, hoping the guard would not request such things from her. 

“Anna… Anna, easy. It is only me,” a patient and familiar voice beckons. The man crouches down beside her. “My God, what have they done to you? Have you been molested by any of the men here?” He murmurs softly, his callous fingers gingerly brushing back the thick mat of her hair from her wretched face. The major could not comprehend how ‘gentlemen’ serving under the King’s command would be brazen enough to treat even a rebel woman so horrendously.

More tears slick her lashes and her lips quiver violently. Why was she seeing the form, hearing the voice, and feeling the touch of Major Hewlett? Was this just another vision coming to devastate her already crushed soul?

It takes her a few moments to realize that Edmund was equally as physically present as she was. Unable to find her voice she shakes her head “no”. It is not an entirely honest answer. But it was the only one Anna had been semi-prepared to give considering the circumstances. She had been beaten a few times for the sake of gaining information but her stubborn tongue remained unwilling to offer the Regulars things of use, instead of insults. It made their treatment of her more hostile. What would it matter if she was already going to die? Cowardice has never been her style.

Edmund knows that Anna has been put through hell. He can see it in her gaze and he can sense it in the way she reacts to even the most adoring and affectionate touches. After all, Hewlett had once been a prisoner of war himself. He would not wish such ill-treatment on his worst enemies. Correction, maybe he would wish it upon Simcoe but never his beloved Anna. Tight knots form within Hewlett’s stomach as he considered everything his fellow countrymen might have forced Anna to endure.

In spite of the internal turmoil raging within him, Edmund’s thin lips sweep upwards to offer her a toothless smile in an effort to comfort her. “It’s going to be okay. I’m here now,” he breathes. 

“Anna, I need you to hold still. I prefer not having to inflict further injury on you,” the Major commands, producing a sharp stiletto blade from his uniform coat. He motions in the direction of her tightly bound wrists to let her know his intent, lest she become even more fearful of him. 

Even if, Anna had never loved him, Edmund felt determined to try and still win her affection. This dark-eyed enchantress was what made abandoning the terrible colonies so intolerably difficult for him. Somehow the news of her capture and impending death had softened his hardened heart once again, for her. Yes, she had injured him very deeply with her betrayal. It would have been extremely easy for a lesser man to let her hang; but not him. Hewlett could not let her die, not when he had the power to do something about it.

Besides, the longer Edmund dwelt on her actions, the less convinced he was that Anna had told him the truth about her feelings when they had last parted ways. There was something about her silent ‘no’ that just didn’t feel right. Perhaps, it was just the hopeless romantic side of him that found it amiss. Still, he couldn’t think of a reason for Anna to have saved him from one of her eldest and dearest friends, that didn’t equate to some level of love. Or at the very least, proclaim a twinge of respect.

The still trembling brunette braces her bruised figure against the logs used as a wall for her cell and whispers, “I…I’ll try.” The more she strives to quell her nerves, the more fiercely her poor limbs quake. Anna pulls her knees towards her chest and drapes her bound arms across them, in an effort to provide the major with the stillness required to free her.

The major quickly kneels beside her and wordlessly begins to saw at the thick and tightly wrapped cords.

Studying his stern features, Anna can not determine if he has truly come to rescue her. Or if, adversely, he has come to hand her over to the hangman. After all, one good betrayal deserves another. The uneasy knots return to her stomach and her heart is sent into a maddening series of thundering thumps. She knows that the Major has more reason to see her hanged than saved from the noose. Yet, personally sending people to their deaths just didn’t seem to be Hewlett’s style. That was more Simcoe’s way. Besides, Edmund had just vowed that everything would be ‘okay’. In all of the time, Anna had spent with the Major, she had discovered him to consistently be a man of his word. Would this be the first time he’d break her trust? Anna wasn’t a hundred percent certain. But trusting him appears to be the best and most logical option she has. Especially, compared to the alternative.

“E…Edmund? Wh..what are you doing here? Y… you’re s…supposed to… to be on…a ship …headed for Scotland?” Anna murmurs. Her tongue sticks to the roof of her dry mouth as she makes the not-so-veiled inquiry. Hewlett’s sudden return to her life both baffles and vexes her. 

A nervous and half-breathy laugh escapes Edmund as he works through the first of the tight cords. “I was all but boarded when the news of your detainment reached New York. I knew I had to come.” The Major was kind of surprised that she hadn’t quite considered herself worthy of saving. Yet, he knew that was Anna’s way. She’d save others a thousand times over before thinking of herself. 

In his rushed attempt to get her bindings undone, Hewlett slips and scratches her with the blade. A disapproving frown finds his lips as inky red blood is drawn from his mistake. He internally chastises himself for not being more careful with the poor woman. “My apologies, Anna,” he breathes in a contrite tone.

She winces slightly as the blade nicks her skin. Her wrists were so numb she barely felt the scratch. Instead, the brunette reacts to Hewlett’s abrupt frown and his words. “I be fine. There is no need to fret,” Anna assures him.

Anna had experienced far worse injuries growing up with predominantly male friends. Dearest acquaintances, who, on occasion inspired the need to embark upon dangerous adventures. The same group of male friends still managed to pull Anna into their high-risk stunts. With age, came the intensification of the consequences for their actions. No longer were they risking broken bones by dueling with sticks or jumping over fences, they were risking life and limb. Plus having been beaten at the hands of the Regulars for days, Anna had built up an almost scary indifference to pain. Besides, Hewlett was doing his best to free her. It would hardly be proper to chastise him for an unintentional mistake. 

Anna’s head lowers shamefully and she murmurs, “I be sorry.” She can’t help but feel incredibly guilty for making him miss passage back to his homeland. In fact, she can’t even meet his gaze as it fixes upon her.

The Major stops his work to fully consider her. He can’t help it. His brows furrow together in bewilderment. Edmund repeats, “Sorry?” 

“For having you come all this way…for me and…for making y….you miss your ship,” Anna returns. 

A sigh escapes his parted lips. “Anna, look at me,” he implores. He uses the fingers of his free hand to lift her chin upwards. Edmund wants her to comprehend every word that spills from his tongue because it is imperative. She is more important to him than his home could ever be. His darling Anna had been since the day she jumped from the rebel boat; even though, he later discovered her ulterior motives.

Anna swallows sharply as her chin is lifted towards him. At his request, tired eyes locked upon his pools of root-beer and foam. It was strange how his eyes still radiated so much love and concern even after months of being apart. 

He waits until he has her attention before continuing, “I would have traveled three times the distance and missed the very last ship home if it meant that I got to see you safe. Besides, if it makes you feel any better, I am confident that there will be other ships bound for Scotland.”

“A….after everything I…I’ve d….done?” She queries in astonishment, her tone wavering ever so slightly above a pained whisper. Several fresh and unbidden silver orbs journey down her cheeks.

Now it is Edmund’s turn to be bashful. “You protected me from dangers that I could not see and you did so at your own peril. You valued my safety over my good opinion. While it wounded me terribly, I am still alive. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be having this conversation, would we?” He gives a brief pause before asking, “Will you forgive me for being so ungrateful for your efforts?” His trembling fingers slowly wipe away her tears. Despite the muddy mess covering Anna’s countenance, he presses his lips chastely to her cheek.

A rosy pink sweeps into the upper crests of her dirtied cheeks. She is unaccustomed to such extreme displays of kindness and appreciation for her work. Yet, she should have expected nothing less of a gentleman like Hewlett. “The…there be nothing for me to forgive, Edmund. You be far too good and compassionate a man. I don’t deserve friends like you.” The brunette tips her head to the side to kiss the lowest corner of his jaw in return. Anna inhales slowly, taking in the scent of his shaving lather. While it was not sweet like flowers, it was certainly not pungent. In fact, it was kind of addicting scent. “It be I…who, should… ask for absolution,” she whispered in return.

Hewlett blinks back at Anna in shock. Her lips were warm but rough like sandpaper against his skin. He closed his eyes to savor the moment before the corner of his jaw would be surrendered back to the cold absence of her affection. Any semblance of anger he had clung to in an effort to keep his heart from getting broken again, crumbled like dried bread under the heels of a boot. Edmund finds himself once more at her mercy; even though she is the one still secured by the cords that he had only begun cutting. At the thought of her poor wrists, he gently removes his hand from under her chin and returns to the task of freeing her.

“Anna? There is something you should know…” Hewlett starts, before letting his voice trail off. His tone comes out sounding rather distant, tense, and slightly troubled. The knife is worked hurriedly against the ropes until he finally earns Anna’s complete freedom. Then, just as quickly as the blade was furnished, it is re-hidden within the confines of his uniform jacket.

The brunette smiles up at him as she rolled her wrists to regain a semblance of feeling back. The smile falters at the sound of his anxious tone. “Aye? What be that?” Anna prompts. She internally braces herself for whatever he will say next. 

Edmund lets out a slow exhale. “I didn’t officially obtain permission to govern a rescue or secure your release. I… I persuaded the guards to take a small bribe. We need to get out of here and soon…before they change their minds.” His words are laced with apprehension. When he said small bribe, Hewlett meant a small fortune. However, he was too polite to tell Anna just how much her rescue cost him. She was worth every cent he spent and more.

“Judas priest!” She whispers, her eyes widening considerably at the revelation. Anna was completely stunned he had gone to such lengths for her. This was the man who, on day one of his Setauket occupation said that ‘law, order, and authority were everything’. Here, Edmund was breaking the law and risking his own life for her. She was quite impressed by his ingenuity and surprised by the drastic change that had fallen over him. Then again, if Anna truly thought about it, she too had changed considerably from that day. 

Hewlett hurriedly returns to his feet. He extends his hand to Anna and helps her up as well. “Are you okay to stand?”

“I be fine, Edmund,” she answers. 

From under his uniform jacket, he pulled a bundled scarlet-jacket, white vest, and breeches. He is quick to extend the uniform in Anna’s direction. A sheepish expression finds its way onto his face. “C…Can you be quick in changing? Getting you out of that dress…” He pauses to swallow sharply, fighting back improper thoughts about her. Clearing his throat he continues, “might help us get out of here undetected.” 

“Aye,” she answers. The brunette didn’t even wait for him to turn around before she starts shedding her gown.

His eyes linger upon her wonderfully elegant curves. To his delight, Anna moves gracefully even in the tense situation; even-more-so for a bruised and battered prisoner of war. The sight of the ghastly purple and blue patches made his blood boil. Yet, Anna wore them so valiantly that it was hard not to find some beauty in them. He let his thoughts about her carry him away. Realizing that he was unintentionally ogling her and that it might make her uncomfortable, Edmund’s face flushes. Quickly and respectfully he turns his back to her. 

It didn’t take Anna long to redress once her stays had been removed. A widened grin slides upwards on her lips when she noticed a faint hint of pink branding Hewlett’s cheeks before he turns away from her. Her heart skips a few beats as she realized just how deeply her heart was tethered to his. It took all of her strength not to confess how ardently she felt for him. Now was not the time for such things. They had to focus on escaping. Maybe such confessions could come later.

But first, she had a small and rather urgent problem. Anna had never worn breeches. The brunette had washed many pairs but never dare to try them on. Anna hadn’t the faintest idea of how to button them. Or even how to keep them from sliding down her considerably smaller waist, without taking them in several inches with a needle and thread. “Uhmmm… Major…” The brunette prompts, in a demure tone. Her own face taking on a tomato coloring as she peers over at him.

“Yes?” He quizzes, tilting his head to the side to look at her from over one shoulder in case she was not yet decent. “Ah… yes. Let me help you,” he breathes, without reflecting too greatly on what he was helping Anna do. He turns and strides the three steps it took to get to her side. 

It seems the poor woman was confounded by the multitude of buttons on the front of the uniform breeches. So much so, that she had done them up quite awkwardly. Edmund takes a deep breath as his hands find her middle and he focuses on re-buttoning her. His knuckles accidentally brush against Anna’s bruised but warm skin which, is only covered by the thin fabric of the undershirt. As a result, his thoughts take an unholy turn. The officer struggles to control his passions. There is nothing he wants to do more in that moment than kiss her and claim her as his; with her permission, of course. 

A small sweat breaks out upon his forehead as he tries not to gaze into her eyes or down at her chest. Edmund fears that in his eyes, she might discover all of the shameful thoughts he had and still has about her. Hewlett redirects his attention to the danger that would find them if, they lingered any longer than necessary. 

Anna can scarcely breathe as his gaze is directed to her. The coincidental sweep of Hewlett’s knuckles against her filled her with a maddening desire that she had no choice but to conceal. She could not, however, pry her gaze away from Edmund as he studiously works on adjusting her uniform. If only she could know what was going through his mind. Did Hewlett still find her as attractive as she found him? Or had she somehow become repulsive to him? Why did it feel so natural being beside him even in this state of undress? Her thoughts are so loud, she is surprised that Hewlett can not hear them.

Edmund clears his throat when he realizes just how big the breeches are on Anna. They were still slowly drooping towards the ground in spite of his work. Thinking quickly, the major fashions a belt out of the extra coil of rope. Fortunately, Anna was small enough that it worked. “There….” He proudly states, appraising her with a once over glance. He can not help but be impressed by how stunning she looks in the uniform of his choosing. If only it had been her own as well….. 

“Thank you, Edmund,” Anna gushes. Her upper row of teeth drags slowly against her lower lip as she contemplates kissing him. It is a thought that is quickly dismissed when he hands her the vest that belongs over the undershirt. At least this garment was a little more fitted to her figure. It was also much easier to button than the breeches had been. After the vest is secured, Anna is quick to shrug on the enemy jacket. 

“I’m afraid that is as good as we are going to get. That is, until we can find some water…to clean you up with.” Hewlett remarks, removing the black uniform hat from his head and placing it upon Anna’s head. The hat too seemed slightly large. Although, this could work in their favor. Hewlett hopes that it is just big enough to cover her feminine facial structure. Still, if people didn’t look too closely, she could potentially pass for a recently recruited Regular. Anna was by far the prettiest Regular Edmund had ever seen.

It wasn’t until he mentioned water that Anna found herself craving some. Instinctively she licked her parched lips.

The subconscious gesture hadn’t escaped his notice. Hewlett wordlessly slips his flask to her with one hand, the other coils protectively around her waist. Hastily he ushers her out of the make-shift prison, into the camp, and towards the woods. 

She is grateful for the drink. It had been at least two days since she had a proper one. Anna chokes with the first sip but takes the second one anyways. Semi-hydrated again, Anna steps briskly to keep up with the Major’s fast strides. The brunette doesn’t vocally thank him for fear of getting caught but she gives him a nod of appreciation. Her own fingers instinctively and unintentionally remain locked around his flask.

In the distance, early rising birds begin to chirp the first forewarning that everything would soon come awash with brilliant yellow light. The appearance of the sunshine would make their escape far more difficult. Nothing draws more attention than a pair of cherry red coats traveling through the leaf-barren forest. Attention was the very last thing they needed to attract. But first, they had to get out of the camp which, was, unfortunately, starting to awaken all around them.


	2. Nearly Costly Mistakes

Picking their way through the camp was certainly made easier by Hewlett’s prior knowledge of it. Had she tried to escape on her own, Anna wouldn’t have made it passed the first few rows of tents. 

Her focus happens to be fixated on getting to the woods as fast as possible, not on remaining undetected.

Edmund sees and hears the danger before Anna can even fathom its close proximity. Without hesitation, one of his arms expediently coils around her middle and pulls her back into the safety of the tents’ shadows. His free hand quickly slips into place over her mouth to muffle any sounds that could give away their location and ruin their escape.

Anna lets out a low gasp as Hewlett’s arm abruptly coils around her middle, pulling her back into the safety of the darkness and his embrace. It takes all of Anna’s strength to not cry out or whimper in agony as his arm unintentionally connects with some of her deeper bruises. While she is able to stifle the noise under his other hand, she is unable to suppress the subconscious jarring of her body in response to the increase of pain. Tears threaten to rush down the rims of her eyes. In a valiant effort to control them, Anna worries her teeth along the inside of her lip.

Feeling the poor brunette’s body lurch within his arms, causes his heart to sink into the pit of his stomach. As much as Edmund abhors inflicting any kind of discomfort on Anna, he knows it was necessary in order to keep her from making a potentially grave blunder. He hadn’t come this far nor had he spent a small fortune to see Anna again, only to permanently lose her due to a careless mistake.

In the next batting of her eyes, a small morning patrol begins marching through the small clearing where she would have been standing if Edmund hadn’t stopped her. Anna’s chest heaves heavily with the overflow of adrenaline crashing through her every single vein. Nearly panicked maple-syrup hues glance upwards to examine Hewlett’s reaction.

Edmund’s jaw slides uneasily from side to side as he debates the wisdom of letting go of Anna and reaching for a weapon. No matter which way he sizes up their current situation, eliminating the morning patrol would not bode well for them. If he fires a shot, he would prematurely alert the entire camp to their unpermitted evacuation and draw an obscene number of soldiers to their location. The use of his sword and knife would be just as futile. Apprehensively, he shifts his stance, making sure to keep his body between Anna’s and the impending threats at all times. He was the trained soldier and she was the untrained civilian… well rebel spy, in need of his protection.

The two members of the armed patrol pause mere feet from where Anna and Major Hewlett were standing, conversing about the day’s expected proceedings. Their exact words were difficult to distinguish but they did seem to mention the hanging and how they expect a rather large attendance. They linger for a few moments before shuffling off to another part of the camp.

Edmund squints his eyes and lets out a jagged breath of relief as the patrol continued moving instead of doing a full search of the area. It was, perhaps, the only time that he’d ever be grateful for the laziness of some of his fellow countrymen. Still, it was definitely too close of a call for his liking. As a result, he silently vows to be more alert and cautious.

Making sure that the men were completely gone, Hewlett’s hand slowly slips free of Anna’s warm lips. He whispers a soft apology against the shell of Anna’s ear as his grasp hesitantly loosens around her middle. Edmund knows they have to get out of there while the odds are still in their favor.

Dutifully, the major’s root-beer shaded eyes sweep left and then right, making absolutely certain that there was no one around who could potentially intercept them. Satisfied, he presses his hand to the small of her back and begins leading her into the now abandoned clearing.

The unexpected warmth of his breath against her ears sends shivers of excitement racing like sparks down her spine. Hewlett’s apology is met with a toothless and semi-understanding, albeit pained smile. It was comforting for Anna to know that she was in the care of someone so cautious, for her bones are etched with an abundance of impulsivity. Impulsivity, that would have blinded her to the perilous consequences of her actions. The soft pressure of Hewlett’s hand finds her back, urging her forward. Anna is quick to follow his lead.

The endless expanse of the great woods, immersed in vanishing grey shadows, beckons to them. It’s voice the silky teasing of the gentle breeze against exposed branches and shuddering pines. While the woods would, to an unsuspecting soul, appear to be a refuge, it could be even more dangerous than the camp had been. There were variables like Robert Rogers, Captain Simcoe, the Queen’s Rangers, lawless privateers, and rebels hiding within the dense tangles. 

Each step they take away from the hellish make-shift prison and towards the foreboding wilderness is another made towards their freedom. The unspoken questions remain between them. Will they make it out of this alive? If so, how?


	3. Tough Conversations and Unexpected Answers

Hewlett steadies their pace as they reach the first line of trees. While he knows that they must make haste, they can’t afford to crash through the woods like two startled deer. It would only bring undesired trouble down upon their heads. Erring on the side of vigilance, he steps into the woods with Anna still pressed close to his side. There was no way in Hell he was going to risk losing her. Particularly, not while escaping. To lose Anna again, would be to completely forfeit his heart and his humanity.

Anna is content to remain close to the Major’s side. Where Hewlett is, she knows she will find safety, friendship, and comfort. Especially, when he has gone through such extreme measures on her behalf. No one has ever done as much to keep her alive as Edmund has; not even some of her dearest friends.

“Tread lightly,” Edmund murmurs. His tone is barely audible to his own ears above the thundering of his heart. He hopes that his words are just loud enough to reach Anna’s. Root-beer and foam hues shift to observe if the light of recognition will appear within the brunette’s eyes in regard to his command.

Edmund’s hushed words startle her from her muddied thoughts. Anna’s maple-syrup pools flicker over to the Major, taking a fraction of a moment to saturate in his words and their meaning. Heeding his warning, Anna ventures guardedly forward. Her fingers instinctively grab at where her long skirts usually hung, to lift them out of the way, only to clasp thin air. A sigh of relief escapes her as she discovers how much easier breeches made traversing the rough terrain. Traveling through the thickets and dense brush usually took ages and a great deal of care. Especially, when worrying about ripping the delicate and expensive fabric of skirts. In a uniform, no such attentiveness was required.

The first few crackles of twigs beneath their feet and the flapping wings of fleeing birds drive the Major’s gaze back to the clearing. Anxiety fills his veins and pulses rhythmically inside of his chest. Realizing that no alert patrol is racing in their direction, he allows himself to relax a little.

When they get far enough away from the camp, Hewlett grabs Anna’s arm and encourages her to proceed as fast as she finds possible. He knows that she is probably not only injured but also dehydrated and starving. Those were additional problems he’d be sure to remedy as soon as he could. Right now, he had to make sure they evade capture.

The lingering shadows are slow in their retreat of the forest, hampering the swift progress of their plight. At every turn, there were awkwardly jutting out branches, thick thistles, sharp thorn bushes, and unevenly raised roots. Fortunately, Edmund and Anna happen to be agile enough to dodge a good number of the unexpected obstacles. Those that couldn’t be avoided were dealt with as appropriately and quietly as possible.

“This way….” He breathes. The tension parting from between his grinding teeth as he brings her to the precipice of a rather steep embankment. 

Without hesitation, Anna follows his direction.

Turning to look over their shoulders, Edmund severely miscalculates the slant of the slope combined with the power of the dew-slicked grass. As a result, in the very next moment, both he and Anna were suffering the brunt of his rash choice, slipping haphazardly downwards. The harder they try to catch themselves, the more helplessly they plummet. Twigs and branches crack and pop in thunderous chorus under the sudden weights.

The brunette lets out a muffled cry as she lands beside the Major with a terrible bone-jarring thump. She didn’t immediately stir which, quite frankly, alarms Edmund.

“Anna? Are you alright?” The Major questions rather breathlessly. He rolls onto his side to inspect her. “Are you hurt?” His soft voice demands.

She shakily inhales before answering, “I’m… I’m fine. L…Let’s keep g...going.” It was a tiny white lie. One she hopes he cannot see through. Anna couldn’t deny that it was difficult rising back onto her feet from her crumpled position on the ground. However, her stubborn pride drives her to do it without help.

Anna’s bruised middle was giving her more trouble than Edmund approves of. He is able to tell by the way she hesitantly picks herself up and starts to move about, unintentionally nursing her sides with her arms. To his surprise, not a word of complaint is uttered by her.

Brushing the dirt from their uniforms, they return to the escape. This time, Edmund keeps their path on the lower and more even ground in an effort to avoid any further mishaps like the one they just endured. 

The sun gradually appears from behind splashes of dark-iron grey clouds which, are highlighted with the softest pastels of rosy pink and pale yellow. The increase in light is both a blessing and a curse. It is a blessing in that there would be no more need to second guess footing or struggling against unseen obstacles. Adversely, it is a curse, for their movements will be far easier to spot because of the scarlet shade of their uniforms. The vibrant red practically screams ‘notice me’ against the dull browns of branches and the deep greens of the pines and wild grass. 

“Anna?” Major Hewlett’s hushed voice finally breaks the silence that had somehow settled between them.

Jilting slightly, the brunette’s gaze immediately locks upon him. “Yes, Edmund?” She pauses, still lifting a branch from between their faces. The brunette does her best to muster up a patient smile for him while she awaits his next words.

“Is this...what it is like to be a…a rebel spy? Skulking about in the woods at all hours?” He bravely and rather curiously questions. Edmund genuinely wishes to understand what she has put herself through for her beliefs. Beliefs he knows Anna was and is still prepared to die for. Why? He could not fathom.

His inquiry was met with hesitation as Anna reflects upon her past missions for Washington. She lets the branch drift through her fingers while she formulates a response. There was something about the rough bark brushing against her callous fingertips that dredged up even the most remote task she had undertaken for the Cause. Was it safe to speak so openly about her sedition and treason? The brunette figures that she can confide in Edmund and only in him. Anna knows she owes him at least that much for saving her life. However, she would never give up the names of her co-conspirators. 

The silence caused the Major to assume that she did not desire to answer. He prepares to let the subject drop when Anna’s voice smoothly enters the air. 

“Aye. Sometimes it was a good deal like this and... others,” she pauses. “Others, it was going into social situations where we could obtain the information we were seeking.” The words fall from her lips with a casual and almost distant flare. Tilting her head slightly to the side she continues, “I must confess, there was one time, I attended a party at Major John Andre’s, dressed as an actress and a woman of questionable repute.” A hint of soft laughter plays over her lips at her confession. Even more-so at the awkwardness of recollecting what it was like to seduce a rather unattractive high-ranking Regular. Regrettably, spying was far from a glamorous and virtuous activity. It was a disgraceful and often shameful undertaking. 

Unfortunately, Edmund had chosen the wrong moment to take a drink from the flask, that every so often switched hands between them, and he choked. “You… you did what?” He sputters, his voice gruff and gravely.

Anna flashes a worried expression in his direction as Hewlett chokes. Concernedly the brunette moves closer to him. “It be true. I dressed as an actress and a woman of ill-repute to get into Andre’s party. If you so desire, you may ask Abraham Woodhull. He was there too.”

The Major has a nearly impossible time envisioning his sweet Anna wearing the clothes of a woman who, men would feel free to ogle and touch in an undignified and indecorous manner. His cheeks burn with a wholly unnatural blush that comes from a cross of anger, amusement, and disbelief. If Edmund had seen her in that situation, he was fairly certain he would have gotten furious with his fellow officers for their indecent behavior. He probably would have stepped in at the first sign of impropriety and escorted Anna home.

There was no need for him to gather verbal affirmation from Abraham as proof that Anna was speaking true. Woodhull had done enough to sabotage his relationship with Ms. Strong. He would not, under any circumstances, allow the man to get between them a second time. Besides, Anna was the more honest of the two rebel spies. 

Dismissing the thoughts, Hewlett lowly grumbles, “I’m afraid you were able to accomplish what I could not. The man never invited me to any of his parties and I worked for the same side.”

Letting out a sigh, Anna replies. “I assure you, Edmund, his parties were not worth attending. They were affairs for uncouth and obnoxious reg- ...soldiers attempting to deflower actresses.” She almost slips and says, ‘Regulars’ but at the last-minute, given her present company and uniform, she politely changes it to ‘soldiers’. The last thing she desires to do is antagonize or insult the Major. 

Hewlett catches her unintentional slip and grimaces. He gently grinds his teeth, despising the fact that she has such a low opinion of his chosen side. Although if he were being honest, there were individuals like Simcoe who tarnished whatever uniform they donned by terrorizing the innocent civilians. He did not fault her for being so disenchanted with the King’s men considering all she had endured at their hands. 

It was also no secret that Hewlett did not feel favorably or very hospitable towards Anna’s side; even if he is partial to her company. He too had been forced to endure harsh treatment. However, his had come at the hands of the Rebels. He nods, silently agreeing with her. From the sounds of things, he would have felt entirely out-of-place among the other party attendees.

“There were a few times, where we just barely escaped danger,” Anna adds, before he could so much as speak a word or change the subject. “Thanksgiving, after I left you….” she starts, before letting her voice drift off.

“After you left me in York City what happened?” Edmund quizzes, stepping protectively over to her. It sounds rather ominous and he can feel the apprehension swirling in the pit of his stomach as if, it were a powerful hurricane about to make landfall. 

The brunette swallows sharply. Her eyes flash with the light of remembrance. “I…I had a rather unfortunate run-in with Robert Rogers. At gunpoint, I was forced to sit on his lap and share a less than amicable dinner with him,” she confesses with a shudder. Anna reluctantly continues,“moments after Rogers left, Captain Simcoe arrived.”

Hewlett’s eyes widen in astonishment. He scarcely believes his ears as she relates the events of the past Thanksgiving to him. It appears that the Major did not know Anna nearly as well as he believed he had. In one night, Anna’s festivities were far more exhilarating than his entire experience in the war had been. That is, until now.

His own Thanksgiving had been spent mourning the loss of her company, dipping into mugs of horrible tasting ale in an effort to forget all she had meant to him. Even as he attempted to drown his sorrow, memories of her had remained engraved upon every waking thought and dream. She somehow managed to possess him. 

Hearing her words, Edmund wonders if Anna had been placed in grave peril because of him. If only he had been opened to hear what she was willing to tell him at that York City tavern instead of out-rightly dismissing her, maybe she would have been spared the terrible experience. Perhaps, they wouldn’t have both become fugitives of the King’s justice.

He visibly tenses when the brunette mentions that she had run into Simcoe and Rogers on the same day. “I expect you were quite resourceful. How did you manage to escape the famed Rogers and Captain Simcoe?” Edmund queries, before he can stop himself. Anna Strong was a woman of great intrigue and mystery. It only made him feel all the more drawn to her.

“Rogers didn’t want me. I suppose that was my saving grace. He was bound and determined to gather information on some woman that had captured Major Andre’s attention. Information that my one friend readily supplied him with to avoid further hostilities. As for escaping Captain Simcoe, I had just exited the same friend’s house when the Rangers arrived. He was about one hundred yards away from me at one point. Thankfully, I was with others who were well armed and well versed in slipping into the night unnoticed. Had it not been for them, I might have ended up coming face-to-face with him.” Anna returns rather bashfully. Until she had spoken of the incident aloud, the brunette hadn’t realized just how blessed she was that Caleb had been there to organize the escape. 

The brunette recounts her memories in such a fashion that Edmund cannot help but, be impressed and troubled at the same time. What she does and had done, took courage, strength, and a steely resolve. All of these traits continually exhibited in Anna, are paramount pillars in the making of an incredibly brilliant asset and spy. No one would suspect her of being involved with the meddlesome rebels. Therefore, her activities continued to go virtually undetected. That is, until she had gotten caught a few days ago.

Hewlett has seen first hand that Ms. Strong is exceedingly clever when it comes to the art of the clandestine and in the setting of well-made traps. She also has a matchless affinity for reading people and thinking fast on her feet which, marries well to her impulsive nature. That is, most of the time.

Edmund cannot help but think that Anna is one of the wisest and most cunning of women he has ever met. There is, in his opinion, a good chance that she alone could outsmart the entirety of England’s forces. That is, if she had half a mind to. Not even Rogers and Captain Simcoe who, both have considerable experience in hunting down treasonous individuals, so much as gave Anna consideration when investigating potential members of the rebel-run spy-ring. A ring that is still operating right under their noses. He has no doubt that their success is due to the clever casting of roles like Anna’s within the group. 

While it shames Edmund that she had duped him as well, he was thankful that he had once thought her to be a loyalist. It is what allowed him to fall for her in the first place. He wouldn’t exchange that experience for anything; not even for half of the King’s gold.

“It is fortunate for you, that neither Rogers or Simcoe have discovered your true leanings,” Hewlett murmurs. Internally, he thanks his lucky stars that he was able to rescue her from the fate captured spies were destined to suffer. Swallowing thickly Hewlett continues, “Since we last parted company, I’ve heard talk that Simcoe...” the name is spat with venom, “has lost even further control of his anger. Some say, that Colonel Cook had to admonish him for burning Setauket farms, destroying much-needed army supplies, and going on a ruthless killing streak.”

This was the first Anna was hearing of Simcoe’s recent belligerent behavior. It is not the kind of news she relishes. Her stance tenses and chills crawl down her spine at Hewlett’s words. While it was not completely out of Simcoe’s character to be violent, Anna couldn’t remember seeing him mad enough to openly commit arson and murder. He usually did it with relatively few witnesses, if any, around. Surely, something had set the Captain off in order for him to make his anger well-known. Silently she prays that this was not an unintentional repercussion of her last slight against him.

The brunette’s mind immediately turns to her former home and a sense of unsettling yearning wells up within her. If she was being entirely honest, Anna really wanted to return to the comforts of her home. However, it is nothing more than a fanciful dream. The Setauket of her youth had been forever morphed into an unrecognizable town. A town, where tyranny, division, and bloodshed marred the once joyous and quiet land. 

The rebel spy doesn’t want to know the specifics of what Simcoe has done. For if she was given any explicit details about the occurrences, she’d abandon her escape in order to give the Queen’s Ranger a piece of her mind or a bullet to the head. 

Begrudgingly, Anna lets the tattered fragments of the world she longs to cling to, slip away as if, it was nothing more than the morning fog dissolving into nothingness. In the mists retreat, a new line of inquiries became present. One she has scarcely been brave enough to approach before. Perhaps, now would be a good time to make them.

“Major? If I may, do you recall when you returned to the tavern to find Simcoe comforting me? The night you returned from the Rebel camp?” She ponders sheepishly. 

“Ah…. yes. Of course, I remember. What of it?” Edmund inquires, in return. His gaze is torn between her and the uncharted path before them.

“Well,” Anna starts, her fingers playing nervously with the buttons on the uniform jacket. “There is something I have been meaning to ask. Did you and Simcoe meet in the rebel camp? Or…..” Her voice trails off as she peers up at him. The brunette wasn’t entirely certain. She suspected that there had been a double meaning locked somewhere within the conversation that had transpired between the two men. As often as Anna puzzles over the strange exchange, she could not figure out why both Hewlett and Simcoe had brought several armed men along for a simple conversation with her. After all, the Tavern had been closed for the evening. Had they been expecting a sudden escalation of violence or something?

Hewlett’s progress comes to an abrupt halt, his face practically draining of color at her seemingly innocent probing. He draws up to his full height and stiffly answers. “Yes. Simcoe came to me in the rebel camp. He intended to vanquish me and I stabbed him in self-defense. Why is it that you ask, Anna?” He can’t help but wonder if imparting the knowledge of the events changes the way she views him. His soft and pleading eyes search her desperately for any indication that his actions had come across as unnecessarily savage.

Something about the look Edmund gave her along with his admission made her heart ache as if, it had suddenly become more bruised than her sides. The brunette purses her lips for a moment, fighting back a sob. The delicate features of her face turn a ghastly shade of fresh snow-white. She suddenly feels nauseous from how violently her stomach churns. “Edmund? I….”

“Yes?” He implores, far too curious for his own good. He can’t imagine what has her so troubled. His brows slowly furrow together. A trillion thoughts race through his mind only to be silenced as she starts to speak again. 

“I… I must confess, I went to Captain Simcoe in an effort to secure your safe release. I thought him a man of honor, but I was wrong….” She all but sobs. “Will you forgive me for being so naive and for almost getting you killed?” Anna beseeches.

His eyes narrow in confusion and then widen in surprise, in the span of one blink. This new development completely stuns Edmund. He wasn’t even sure what to say in response. “W... wait? You sought out Simcoe to obtain my freedom?” He attempts to ascertain as if, she had by chance, misspoken.

“Aye,” Anna returns, her tone radiating with embarrassment. “I…” A visible shudder shoots like static electricity down her spine. She should have known the Queen’s Ranger wasn’t going to help his romantic rival. Yet, there had been nowhere else for her to turn. “I...I had no other choice. Captain Wakefield refused to venture across the Sound to retrieve you, n...no matter how fervently I begged and entreated.” She sputters in explanation. Her gaze lowers and abruptly shifts away from him in an effort to conceal the twinkling orbs of silver lining her lower lashes.

Hewlett cannot comprehend what compelled Anna to take such a risk with her life and well-being. He knows how deeply she despises Simcoe and his actions by how openly Anna helps to plot his demise. Another more disturbing thought sweeps into his mind. It brings a stormy change over his countenance. “What did he make you promise in exchange for my rescue?” Edmund eagerly questions, his voice giving off a low resounding growl. His jaw shifts sharply from side to side in an effort to dispel the anger boiling through his veins. He knows how much the Captain loathes him. Hewlett is also very aware of how relentlessly Simcoe pursues Anna. He swallows sharply, fearing the worst.

The Major’s fingers ball into fists at his side. If Simcoe were standing right in front of him, Hewlett would have been tempted to wipe him off the very face of the Earth. He should have killed the man when he had the chance. His failure to do so may have been and may still be a very costly error. One he silently vows to never repeat.

Anna can almost feel his disappointment before she even delivers an answer to his prompting. She swallows thickly before saying, “o….only… a... a kiss.” However, she does not allow her eyes to meet his. Instead, they focus on some point in the far off distance. The brunette does not wish to see his potentially wounded reaction for fear that it might permanently ingrain itself into her memory.

Edmund can feel the very breath being snatched from his lungs at her reply. The despicable Captain had used his absence to harass the poor tavern-maid with his unwanted affections. This offense was absolutely unforgivable and John Graves Simcoe would be made to pay for it. He lets out a slow and shaky exhale. 

Still, the look of extreme shame did not suit Anna’s face and he quickly places a hand upon her shoulder. The other hand gingerly directs her gaze back to him. “I am thankful that you went to such great lengths to see me returned. I could never and would never hold the fact that he demanded a kiss from you, against you. What you did was very sweet and I appreciate it, Anna. However, it is my sincerest wish that you do not endanger yourself in that way again.” Edmund calmly manages to say. 

Tear-filled maple-syrup pools regard Edmund as he speaks. It was funny how with such a gentle touch he could focus her attention and drown out the humiliation she felt. Truly, Hewlett was a one of a kind. A man very deserving of every ounce of love she could ever possibly give. 

Anna quietly responds, “I would gladly do whatever it takes to see a good and decent man, like you, remains unharmed.” It is an honest answer for she abhors seeing innocent people suffer.

This is part of the reason that Edmund had fallen so helplessly in love with her. Ms. Strong did what she felt was right no matter its potential cost to her. However, he refuses to completely condone her reckless senses of cunning and bravery. For what if, those attributes he so avidly admires, would lead to her destruction? 

Edmund patiently but sternly scolds her. “Anna, I admire your sense of dedication, virtue, and moral, but I can not bear to think of you in harm’s way. Especially, not on my behalf. So please, I beg of you, do not go inviting trouble in the future. Okay?” He desires no answer less than a ‘yes’ from her; even if he knows it will most likely be another lie. His root-beer and foam shaded hues remain transfixed upon her.

Begrudgingly, Anna finds herself agreeing with him. How could she tell her rescuer that she intended to stay the course and continue to act impulsively on the behalves of others? She couldn’t. Especially, while peering into his warm and forgiving eyes. “If that be your request, then I shall strive to do so,” she murmurs.

Finding her answer satisfactory, he releases Anna and encourages her to keep walking. While they remain in motion, the threat of being caught is minimized. Time and distance would certainly work to their advantage. At least, for now.

However, Edmund couldn’t dismiss a nagging feeling that danger was sneaking up on them the way a fox does its prey.


	4. The Reprieve Before the Storm

After some time, the faint bubbling of a creek rises above the whispering breeze. It is indeed a welcome sound. They have been traveling for nearly six hours through wooded land, stranger’s fields, small clearings, and then back into the dense forest. 

The warmth of the sun begins to burrow deep within the bulky uniforms, making them heavier and more uncomfortable. Anna adjusts the thin scarf around her neck for what is, the hundredth time. No matter how much she fidgets with and loosens the neck-tie there is no relief. Every inch of her slender figure is soaked thoroughly with sweat.

Hewlett notices that his poor Anna looks about ready to wilt. She is unaccustomed to the misery of being confined within so many thick layers. “I think it is safe for us to take a reprieve from our journey,” the Major finally announces. He internally decides that he will use this time to find her food, fill his nearly empty flask, to rest, and fix Anna up. 

Anna mops her brow with the scarlet sleeve of her uniform jacket and she nods appreciatively. She slumps to the ground and presses her back to the harsh and uneven bark of a large tree.

The shade makes the sweltering sun slightly more bearable for her. She removes the heavy hat from her sopping curls which, are matted to her skin in several places. Silver orbs of discomfort roll down her cheeks as the bruises and her muscles alike, seem to shout the existence of their discontentment. Anna is exhausted, weak, and in far too much pain to continue onward. 

First, he finds some edible berries. Then, Hewlett extends a generous handful of the freshly plucked produce in her direction. “You need to eat even if you are not hungry,” Edmund softly states. 

She looks unwell. If she doesn’t have something to eat… he shudders, willingly pushing the negative thoughts that follow, away. Perhaps, he should try and catch some fish in order to make them a proper meal. However, this thought too is quickly dismissed. Unfortunately, the smoke from a fire would assuredly draw unwanted attention to them. His hands are tied. For now, they would just have to make the best of things.

Her stomach grumbles loudly at the sight of the red and black berries. She doesn’t much feel like eating, despite her hunger. Teeth slowly drag over the rounded curve of her lower lip as she considers the Major’s words.

Eventually, with a resigned sigh, Anna accepts the berries. Hesitantly the brunette allows herself to eat a few of them. They are tart but not altogether, unpleasant. “Thanks,” she remarks. 

“You can thank me, by letting me take care of you, Anna.” He gently and patiently returns. 

Anna gives him a faint smile. She is unaccustomed to letting other people tend to her. The Major’s genuine kindness almost causes her to weep. The brunette decides that she will not argue with him nor shove away his offer of assistance. 

Hewlett also eats a few berries. If he is to protect Anna, he must keep up his strength as well. His detainment in, then his escape from, the rebel camp had been a blessing in disguise. It helped prepare him for this, for being on the run against nearly insurmountable odds.

He then makes sure to fill up the flask and he immediately hands it over to Anna. “Please, drink all that you can, now. I don’t know how long it will be before we come across another source of water,” Edmund sternly cautions.

Anna’s trembling fingers slowly encompass the flask. She gives an understanding nod. To appease Edmund’s fretting, she half-heartily takes a sip and then places the flask on the ground at her side.

Hewlett extracts a handkerchief from somewhere on his person. He crouches down beside Anna and the creek, gathering water in the beautiful and pristine white material. Without warning, he brings it gingerly to Anna’s still dirtied, bruised, and bloodied face.

The brunette instinctively flinches, her eyes batting with uncontrollable panic. For a half a minute, Anna expects Hewlett to strike her as his fellow officers had. A rattled breath sluggishly escapes her parted lips when she realizes what he is doing with the wet cloth.

Edmund swallows sharply, fighting back the agony that comes from seeing the flash of terror radiating within her maple-syrup hues. The Major becomes furious with her captors. What in Heaven’s name had they done to her? What provoked such petrified reactions from her with every small touch? A part of the Major wants to know what happened because he longs to see them pay for their crimes. Yet, another stronger part of him wishes to be kept in blissful ignorance. Edmund knows he can not tolerate hearing about Anna’s maltreatment. The very thought of men who, call themselves ‘gentleman’, using their power to beat her into submission, makes him quite ill. 

He pauses, his hand still pressing the wet kerchief to her face. Edmund can’t help wondering if he is making Anna uncomfortable and if he should discontinue this pursuit. 

Anna sees the hesitation and worry etched within his loving root-beer and foam hues. Immediately a sense of guilt overwhelms her for the fears she has, are irrational when it comes to Edmund. Violently quaking fingers slip into place over his larger hand. She leans into his touch. “It....it be okay,” she murmurs. With a gentle tipping of her head, she encourages him to continue. Her deep maple-syrup pools peer trustingly up at him from between halos of long dark lashes while she awaits his reaction.

Edmund’s breath hitches within his throat when her hand warms across his own. A relieved smile stretches from ear to ear upon his face when she does not rebuke his efforts to help her but instead, welcomes them. Truly, his Anna is the bravest and strongest of all the women in the colonies. “I…. fi….figure … you look much more like a proper English soldier without all that dirt and blood on your face,” Hewlett explains sheepishly. Studiously the Major inches his face closer to hers so that he may get all of the dirt and grime off of her beautiful skin. 

Anna feels mortified that he has borne witness to her in such a miserable state. It however, confirms to the brunette that Edmund is a saint, for he takes mercy upon her even when she was undeserving of it. “T…thank you. You know, for looking out for me,” she breathlessly whispers. 

“Think nothing of it.” Edmund quickly replies. After all, it was the duty of love to protect and defend.

The nearness of Edmund’s face to her own inspires the brunette to act impulsively. Abandoning all of her reservations, Anna allows her nose to slide against his. Then, ever so gradually, she brings her lips to his in a heated ghost of a kiss. She has nearly forgotten how even a gentle brushing of her lips against his, causes her heart to fly into a series of erratic beats.

To say that Edmund was caught off guard by the suddenness of her kiss, would be a vast understatement. All he can do is stare at her in amazement. The tremendous thunder of his heartbeat raises, so significantly, that it practically clogs his ears. His hand upon the side of her face falters with the now half-tainted kerchief, dribbling water down her face in something of a torrent. So I hadn’t been imaging that she had feelings for me, Edmund thinks proudly to himself. 

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Anna murmurs, her face turning a marvelous shade of ripe tomato. The brunette fears that she has somehow unintentionally violated an unspoken agreement. As a result, she expects a stern reprimand from the Major.

Instead of accepting her apology, Edmund brings his thinner and rougher bows and curves to hers, just as softly as she had to his. It was strange, how just one kiss from Anna could make him so hungry and eager for another. 

Her face fills with the warmest of pinks as her sentiment is surprisingly reciprocated. The moment his lips meet hers for the second time, any doubts about how helplessly in love she is with him, are dispelled. 

Hewlett presses his forehead to hers when their lips part, finding delight in her presence; even if it happens to currently be extremely dangerous. His other hand cups her dry cheek. His thumb drags lovingly across her gloriously smooth skin. 

The brunette allows a widening grin to appear upon her face at his soothing caress. Hewlett is not only handsome, he is also incredibly altruistic, valiant, strong, and audacious. He makes her feel both loved and safe, in ways that no man ever had before. Anna would much rather die a thousand horrible deaths than ever watch him walk away from her again. She wants to say the three little words she has been holding back for so long but her tongue seems to be tangled in tight knots. “Ed....Edmund I...” she starts before falling silent.

“Wh...what is it?” He implores eagerly. 

“I... I...” She can not force the words to come out. Feeling nervous anxiety overwhelm her senses, Anna breathes, “I...it isn’t important.” The statement brings a twinge of physical and mental anguish tearing through her figure. It is imperative that Edmund knows. She just wants to select the right words to communicate how she is feeling before she outwardly expresses her thoughts.

Upon her words, the Major dismisses the remark. If she says it is unimportant then he must believe her. Therefore. he refuses to dwell upon the subject for another moment; even if it has gained his curiosity. 

Edmund feels his heart swelling with joy inside of his chest. He will gladly give up all he owns, every single worldly possession, if it means that he can keep her. Suddenly, his mind returns to the fact that he can potentially lose her and that they both could very well end up dying. “Anna, if...if we don’t make it out of this,” he starts, his voice thick and wavering with emotion.

Her eyes widen considerably as she absorbs all of his spoken words. Hearing the vocalization of his fears terrifies her. Yet, in that moment she decides to be the voice of strength. “Shhhhh,” Anna interjects. Her fingers come to rest against his lips in order to silence him. “Edmund, look how far we’ve come already. I wasn’t even supposed to live this long, according to those back in the camp. We’re going to make it. I… I have faith in us,” she remarks patiently.

The word ‘us’ brings the truest and most genial grin to his face. Of course, she is right. Hewlett adds her eternal optimism to the long list of her admirable and redeemable qualities. 

The brunette has never looked more gorgeous in her life than she did now; not even at their almost wedding. That was saying a lot. Surely, Ms. Strong was an angel with all the blessed features of anyone with regal status. 

While Hewlett finishes washing her face, Anna works on untangling the knots that had formed in her hair. All the while, their eyes exchange meaningful glances. 

Hewlett had long imagined what Anna would look like with all her hair down. When he gazes at her, Edmund finds himself even more impressed by how stunning she is in reality. 

Anna is a vision with her long cocoa colored coils delicately reaching down passed her well-curved chest, towards her middle. Michelangelo's famed Mona Lisa and even his own drawings of her fail in comparison. With a dreamy sigh, Edmund realizes that no earthly art could ever do her justice for her ethereal beauty is impossible to contain. 

Instinctively, the Major stretches out his hand to her, cupping the back of Anna’s head gently within his palm. Reverently he brings his shaking fingers through her completely lowered and detangled dark hair, appreciating the wonderfully smooth quality of each glorious strand. Edmund can not help but think that if Anna was his, he’d dote on her like this both day and night. He would never leave her wanting for the affection and love she so richly deserves. The Major knows that he could never deprive her of anything.

Chills of elation tingle down her spine when Hewlett’s fingers move across her sensitive skull and then down the length of her hair. Anna’s eyes briefly squint shut, savoring the incredible sensations. Her heart fills with the most unholy of desires for him. A tell-tale sweep of strawberry appears across the upper crests of her high cheekbones. An embarrassingly breathy moan slips past her parted pale-raspberry lips in spite of her efforts to contain it. 

The Major, ignoring her barely audible moan, lets her hair fall back to her shoulders. He then pursues a drink from the flask at Anna’s side. The water is good for his parched tongue. “Are you still thirsty or hungry?” He questions, offering her the flask again.

Anna answers, “I can gather my own berries and if I need a drink, I shall let you know. I don’t want to be a burden to you. However, I do appreciate the offers. Thank you, Edmund.” 

Major Hewlett gazes concernedly at her. He is fully aware that Ms. Strong needs to be eating and drinking more than she has. “It is no trouble at all,” he placidly remarks. In fact, to prove his point, Edmund stands. He walks over to the bush and collects another handful of the berries. Returning to her side he offers her more.

She shifts her back away from the tree to observe his movements. When he returns, she feels the unsettling wave of anxiety dissipate. Reluctantly, the rebel-spy plucks a few berries from his outstretched palm with a gracious smile. The brunette gazes at them for a few moments before putting them in her mouth and chewing them up. It is extremely hard for Anna to keep swallowing the berries after several days of starvation. For doing so, seems to upset her stomach. Still, to please him, Anna will do anything.

Edmund allows a sigh of relief to escape him when Anna finally eats the proffered food. He can not help noticing that eating and drinking has welcomed a twinge of color back into her ghastly pale face. It is a fantastic sign that health would once more return to her.

Hewlett eventually moves to sit on a fallen log behind Anna’s back. He quickly returns to the task of gingerly running his fingers through her hair. “Anna? I know it is hardly fair of me to ask this of you, but may I cut and braid your hair so that you may be more fitting the role of a soldier?” Hewlett queries. 

The brunette regards him incredulously as if, she had perhaps, misheard him. It was such a startlingly strange request. But she assures herself that the Major has asked it. She glances adoringly at her long strands but eventually, Anna finds the strength to nod. “If you think it best… then you may cut it.”

Edmund swallows sharply, examining every inch of her beautiful dark chocolate hair. It should be a crime to even consider what he is planning to do. He honestly wants to say, ‘no. That she has made enough sacrifices already’…. but he can’t. The Regulars back at the camp had caught sight of her hair as it cascaded down the elegant slope of her neck. He needs to protect her as best he can. If that means changing her appearance, so be it. His adoration for this doe-eyed enchantress could not be swayed or abandoned even if she went completely bald.

Hearing Anna readily give her consent, makes the task set before him, somehow easier. He once more removes his knife from his uniform. Edmund stares at his own reflection in the silver blade for the briefest of moments, with an air of mild disdain. “Are you certain that you are alright with me doing this? You can say, ‘no’ if you are not. I would never think any less of you if you refuse. Besides, it might hurt,” he forewarns. 

Anna eyes him worriedly. She is grateful that he does not pressure her to make choices the way her childhood friends often did. She winces slightly at the mention of pain. However, Anna realizes that it is far better to lose a few hairs than it is, to lose her life or even to ask Hewlett to risk his. “Aye, Edmund. I be certain. Go ahead and cut it.”

A ragged sigh departs from his lungs. He has never done this before, Needless to say, he doesn’t much fancy testing it out on someone he adores as much as he does Anna. Still, they were left with little choice. With great care, Edmund gathers up Anna’s long hair and he ties it up in a uniform bow. Then he carefully brings the sharpened blade of his knife against it. “Are you absolutely positive you want me to do this? This is your last chance to say no.”

“Aye. But please don’t go any shorter than shoulder length,” she implores. Anna visibly tenses as she prepares for him to start.  
That is a request Major Hewlett can easily grant. After all, her hair needs to be long enough to pull into a braid. “Of course, Anna. Please, be still. I do not wish to bring you harm. I promise that I will make every attempt, to do this as painlessly as possible.” Since Hewlett is a gentleman of his word, he takes extra care not to pull more forcefully than he must while sawing back and forth with the sharp blade.

Anna’s arms brace against her raised knees as the Major’s hands continue to saw through her thick hair. Another tingling shiver shoots across her spine mere seconds before the pain starts to set in. She closes her eyes and chews her lower lip to keep from crying out.

Good lord, Anna looks beautiful even as her face contorts with an abundance of discomfort. His mind wanders. He begins to consider what it would be like to live with, to be intimate with, and to start a family with her. 

Focus, he reminds himself. There will be plenty of time to daydream about everything later. Maybe, Edmund can still convince her to run away with him to Scotland. Especially, now that her cover has been blown. But can he handle another rejection from Anna? He is not entirely certain that he can.

Shorter, jagged edged strands of dark chocolate begin to fall around her shoulders with a soft and elongated ‘shush’. Anna feels so much lighter. It is as if, Major Hewlett removes a burden, she had been carrying far too long, from its perch on her shoulders. 

Gradually, Anna relaxes after the unforgiving and painful part comes to a conclusion. She hadn’t realized that she was holding her breath until the heaviest of sighs departs from her lungs.

Hewlett gathers up the remaining length of her hairs. Immediately, he starts expertly weaving the strands together. “I’m sorry... if it hurt,” he murmurs softly.

“Don’t be sorry, Edmund.” Anna breathes sympathetically. The brunette knows he would never intentionally hurt her. She casually brushes the thick mat of cut hairs off of the shoulders of her scarlet uniform jacket. This is the beginning of a fresh life for her. Gone was the old Anna, the adulteress, the tavern-maid, and captured rebel-spy. She is currently replaced by someone far stronger, wittier, braver, and more daring. 

Their lives have to be entwined, he silently muses. “Andromeda. You see Anna, we are fated,” Edmund murmurs, unaware that he was speaking his innermost thoughts aloud. He would always rescue her from danger. It has to be his divine destiny to save her from brutes like Simcoe. 

The brunette turns to face him as far as she can, without ripping her hair from his hands. Large maple-syrup hues sweep over him questioningly. “Edmund, do you really believe that? That we are meant to be together?” 

The Major finishes tying off her braid before focusing on her inquiry. There is a brief hesitation to answer because Anna had wounded him very badly at Whitehall. Still, anxiously he clears his throat. Try as he might, he is unable to contain a weary smile. “Ah… yes. Yes, I do, Anna. That is…unless…you...feel...” 

His words cut off as Anna spontaneously turns around and presses her lips to his. Hewlett half expected her to scoff or laugh at his hopelessly romantic notions. He hadn’t an inkling that Anna was going to ambush him with a kiss; not that Edmund has any complaints regarding the matter.

Hewlett is offering her a chance to make amends. Despite all that, she had done in order to try and push him away, Anna relishes seizing the opportunity. This kiss was intentionally deeper and more fervent than the first. The brunette’s trembling fingers clasp around his well-chiseled jaw-line with the feverish desperation of unsettled passions. Every emotion that she had been withholding for months manifests in her lips as they capture his. Wordlessly, Anna hopes to display how zealously devoted she longs to be to him.

Edmund’s lips taste of redemption, the thrill of the unknown, of war, the stars, and of destiny. Major Hewlett is the one her soul was tethered to, for better or worse, in rebel-held territory or in enemy controlled land. She tried in vain to move on, to live a life devoid of his presence and still be fine. However, it just wasn’t possible. His kindness has embedded itself deep into her veins. 

Anna had been foolish to think she could ever let him go. Hewlett’s departure left her heart feeling entirely empty. It is as if, her heart became a laundry basket not fulfilling its intended purpose but rather, is cast pathetically aside to gather dust. To ceaselessly pine after the Major, was to know an eternity of agony. Her soul had known nothing but despair since last they had parted ways. Living without him is to suffocate like a butterfly trapped in a jar. In fact, life without him simply wasn’t a life at all. In his absence, life was a mundane and accursed shell of existence. The repentant rebel-spy refuses to repeat the same mistake twice. She needs him. 

Anna’s mouth tastes of the fresh berries that he had just given her. Her alluring lips guarantee unrivaled adventure, abounding passion, and the potential of a romance far greater than the world’s best novelists could ever pen. It is all at once captivating, enticing, and addicting.

Although she does not share his respect and love for England or for the King, Edmund is confident that Anna is all he needs in life. Ms. Strong, the seditious spy, was someone he tried so desperately to let fade into the past, just like the rest of his time in Setauket. It was an impossible task, for her name is branded into the very depth of his soul. She was the lone flame that even eternity could never extinguish. 

An awestruck breath rattles free of the Major’s lungs when he hesitantly pulls away from her vivacious bows and curves. They must remain attentive, lest an alert patrol should happen upon them. “…Anna… we… we...need…to...” Major Hewlett hums huskily, before unabashedly crashing his wanton lips against her more delicate ones. 

With a sense of reckless abandon, Edmund’s fingers clasp around the white buttoned lapels of the uniform she is wearing. Being mindful of Anna’s injuries, he draws her into his chest. From there, he pulls her petite figure fully into his lap. He makes sure she is comfortable with having her legs spread on either side of his hips before permitting his arms to hold her in place.

The brunette willingly allows the Major to bring her intimately close. Her arms slowly drape around Edmund’s broad shoulders as he gathers her into his lap. It is her unspoken way of accepting the unseemly position and giving him license to encompass her with the physical manifestation of his unyielding affection. 

It is extremely scandalous for him to have Anna in such a compromising position when she is not presently his wife. However, Major Hewlett doesn’t care as long as it is his Anna in his arms. In fact, he entirely forgets about the impropriety of it all under the abundance of adoration he has for his nearly lost flame.

Anna’s chest heaves slightly when it encounters Hewlett’s broader and sturdier one. It feels so amazingly natural to be tucked tightly into his embrace while she straddles him. If only Abraham hadn’t stood between them and a blissful marriage, Edmund would have been hers to have and to hold. Anna internally imagines the moans that she might extract from Edmund if they took to the marriage bed. It fills her stomach with a blistering fire. As his wife, she would continually shower him with every ounce of passion contained within her body for he deserves to be loved unconditionally and unwaveringly.

Hewlett’s weather-beaten but none-the-less, commanding hands are cautious in their exploration of her. Edmund is first and foremost, a respectable gentleman and Anna is a lady. No, she is more than just a lady. She is a treasure and he’d never stop treating her as one. His long, calloused fingers drift up and down the curved slopes of Anna’s bony shoulders longingly as he lightly presses her against him. 

He once more seizes Anna’s voluptuous lips. Each and every new kiss is more incredible and intoxicating than the last. Their hot breaths become mangled, woven together with a ravenous and unchaste pining. 

Edmund’s face takes on a grapefruit tinted ruddiness. A sweat of great desire appears upon his forehead. He craves Anna the way an addict does a drug. The Major aches for the opportunity to become more than distantly acquainted with all of her heavenly and pleasurable feminine features. His hands yearn to touch more than the stiff fabric of the uniform and vest. The pads of his fingers and the coarseness of his palms wish to run up and down the vertebral bumps of her bare back, taking into account every muscle movement and spasm that occurs as he claims Anna as his own. As her husband, he could someday satisfy all of her needs and leave her blissfully undone. Edmund would always make Anna would a priority above his own gratification. 

If only, Anna was his wife instead of being the one who abandoned him at the altar. Maybe, then he could have completely shielded her from this mess. What if, he could still save her? What if by some divine mercy he could still convince Anna to be his? He silently muses. Edmund knows he can not allow his thoughts to continue much further down their current paths while maintaining an air of gentlemanly innocence. The pit of his stomach feels as though it has become inflamed with bubbling molten lava. The extent of his desire begins to make itself known in the way that his pants seem to tighten.

Her hands move to encompass Hewlett’s face, willfully deepening their somewhat intimate connection. Tears of joy slip down her cheeks as Anna loses herself in the incredible moment. 

The Major unintentionally moans and then gasps into her mouth. Anna is proving herself to be quite successful at robbing him of breath. So much so, he nearly forgets what he had been trying to say before he let himself kiss her.

The sounds he makes, bring a breathy but playful laugh to her lips. If they weren’t on the run, she’d attempt to elicit more from him. She enjoys hearing the gruff and rather raw quality that is rooted deep within his vocal cords.

The abrupt chattering of a squirrel reminds him of the danger that lurks within the wooded land. He jolts so suddenly out of the moment that he nearly topples Anna backwards. Immediately, his hands tighten their grasps around her, preventing her from falling and enduring further injury. When he is certain that Anna is safe, his hands hesitantly release her. 

Edmund and Anna can not afford to permit the depths of their amorous impulses to go further than they had already. This is where it has to end. 

The Major nervously clears his throat. “We need to… to…re-fill the flask, gather some more berries, and get moving when you are ready. I am... ce..certain they have d...discovered your a...absence by now.” He murmurs begrudgingly, between half-tattered breaths. 

Anna’s face is practically glowing a vibrant hot red pepper shade by the time he startles. Their lips part and her lungs heave for want of air after all of the excitement. She shouldn’t have let her enthusiastic yearnings take control. She feels extremely embarrassed. However, Edmund’s affection is entirely worth it.

Naturally, Major Hewlett is right. They have to get moving again. That is, if they wish to remain one step ahead of the patrols. Patrols, that are no doubt, being sent to recapture or kill her.

Clumsily, Anna slips off of Edmund’s lap. Standing up, she brushes herself off. Someday, she hopes that they will be given the opportunity to explore their concupiscence in full. Today, unfortunately, would not be the day. 

It takes a good couple of minutes for Hewlett to stand after Anna removes herself from his lap. Internally he curses having allowed his heated passions to slip into his bloodstream. He was a child of God and could not allow himself to be betrayed even by a normal masculine reaction to her exquisite beauty. His heart thunders with the potential of reclaiming all, that he had previously thought to be lost.

She casts the Major a deviously pleased grin before turning to the task of helping him gather berries. The brunette is confident that there is no other accomplice she’d rather have at her side than Major Hewlett. The berries she plucks are gently placed in a haversack that Edmund extends to her, upon her inquiry as to where she should store the food. 

When he finally makes it back onto his feet, he silently refills his flask. His mind is consumed with thoughts of her. The sight of her grin causes his lips to form one of their own. “Don’t forget the hat,” he reminds her. Edmund knows how easy it is to leave a hat behind. Especially, if it is not ingrained as a force of habit to return it to one’s head.

Anna finishes stuffing the haversack full of the red and black berries as she listens to him speak. Afterwards, she moves to reclaim the black hat. However, the brunette does not directly place it upon her head. No. She splashes her face and head with the soothingly cool creek water before wearing it again.

Satisfied with her compliance regarding his request, the Major gives a nod in her direction. ‘Ms. Strong would have made an excellent soldier. That is if she was a man and not affiliated with the rebels,’ he thinks to himself. He gives their small area a once over, making certain they would not leave behind any noticeable traces. Upon discovering that they were not, Edmund takes Anna’s hand in his and he leads her back into the tangles of the thick brush. 

Edmund could not dismiss the nagging sensation that they are being closely followed. He silently prays that their delay does not become a costly error. 

Hours later, the Major’s suspicions are confirmed by the sound of twigs cracking under heavy boots. He stretches out his hand and stops Anna’s progress as well as his own. Edmund strains his ears listening intently to discern if he had been imagining the sound of a third party’s steps. 

Her worried gaze flickers over to him, large maple-syrup hues are etched with a hint of panic. To Anna’s dismay, the steps seem to continue even after she and Edmund have ceased walking. 

His root-beer and foam shaded eyes immediately dart around the expanse of trees searching for a safe place to hide. 

Would they find a safe shelter? Who is the third party? Are they friend or foe? Is the other party searching for Anna? Or him? Or could the individual be a cowboy or skinner after what little of value they had on them?


	5. Dangerous Masquerades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Edmund run into trouble.

An unmistakable “click” stops them both in their tracks. It is the cocking of a rifle.

There is nowhere to run and no place to hide. They are trapped and have no choice but to face the approaching party.

“Halt! Who goes there?” Shouts a Regular armed with a Brown Bess as he emerges from the brush.

Edmund nearly grabs for Anna’s arm to pull her behind his protective figure. That is, until he recollects that she is supposed to be his lower ranking officer.

“Don’t shoot. It is I, Major Edmund Hewlett and my man Appleton from Setauket. We’ve been stationed in York City for a few months. On request of General Arnold, we were following a report of guns in the woods.” He smoothly calls without batting an eye, though his hands raised slightly in a gesture of surrender. He knows it is better to take a peaceable approach than it would be to arouse suspicion by acting in an uncooperative manner. Silently, he prays that his Anna will play along.

Her eyes squint as the Major throws in the name of the man she once considered a hero. She feels sick. A wave of bile burns upwards within her esophagus. As much as she hates the position she is in, she trusts Edmund enough to go along with this tale. Her hands follow his in raising in surrender. The brunette worries the inside of her lip between her teeth as she studies the soldier pointing a Brown Bess in their direction. What if he realized that she was an escaping spy? The thought lingers far too long within her mind. It is soon followed by a trillion other unanswerable what-if questions.

It takes time for Hewlett’s words to sink in, but when they do the young Regular’s menacing expression turns into a more friendly one. The gun lowers and is pointed away from them.

Anna had never thought that she would be grateful to hear the name of the treasonous General again in her entire life. Right now, however, she was. As much as she hated Arnold and everything he had done, if his name would grant them safe passage, she would cheerfully go along with Hewlett’s story.

“I’m sorry, Major. I didn’t realize it was you and your man. Do you have any idea what time it is?” The other soldier apologetically returns.

“It is quite alright. Yes, we know it is rather early to be traipsing about. But you see, we’ve been out all night performing the search. That is why we plan to retire once we make it back to the city.” Edmund breathes in return. His genuine weariness invading every syllable.

“Why? Is there trouble afoot?” Hewlett questions, his tone taking on a conspiratorial nature. He can practically sense the younger man’s nerves. The young upstart seems to keep tapping his finger against the long barrel of the weapon. The major understood the other’s inability to feel at ease. After all, they were strangers in foreign territory with enemies who fought more like savages than real soldiers. 

Anna’s stance subconsciously tenses. Her trembling fingers clench into balled up fists in preparation for a fight, she hopes won’t come. The Regular seemed mighty anxious. His hands continually remain around his gun and it greatly unnerves her. 

“Yes, sir. A female prisoner and spy has escaped a nearby camp. They think she may have had help. The two are reported to have come through these very woods. Several mounted couriers have taken the news to the surrounding area in hopes that she can be recaptured before she reaches rebel territory again.” The younger soldier’s face turns devilishly red as he continues. “It is said that she is… in a state of undress.” His eyes flash with a youthful lust.

Hewlett and Anna exchange brief knowing glances.

The brunette’s lips twitch ever so slightly into a smug smirk of amusement. Hewlett must have done a fantastic job disguising her for the young soldier had no idea that the prisoner he sought, stood before him.

Hewlett quickly lets out a gasp, feigning surprise. “You don’t say?”

“Aye, sir. They say it is true and even better, they say she is a real beauty,” the eager younger officer affirms. 

“That sounds very uncivilized of her to be roaming about the woods in such a state, pretty or not. Then again, I suppose that is to be expected of the barbaric rebels.” He adds his particular flourish to the last word given his present company. The man rocks slightly to and fro on his heels.

Anna is grateful for the size of the hat upon her head for it conceals the glowing blush brought to her cheeks by the fact that even her enemy captors find her attractive and that some of them wished to see her in a rather compromised state. Using the most masculine tone she could muster Anna adds, “uncivilized indeed, sirs.” She forces herself not to make a sour face as the Major refers to her side as ‘barbaric’. She knew it was nothing personal but it still hurt.

“I do wish you all the luck in the world of discovering her whereabouts. If Appleton or I happen to see something, we shall be quick to detain her and notify you or your superiors.” Edmund adds, hoping to further dispel suspicion. 

She nods in agreement as Hewlett remarks that they would report the woman if they came across her.

“Oh, Major… before you go…” The soldier starts.

“Yes?” Edmund patiently returns.

Anna can feel her pulse pounding through every inch of her slender figure as they are delayed. Had he seen through the act? Or was this just an innocent stalling? What more could the soldier want?


End file.
